Systems for testing the operation of a computer system are known in the art. They are typically used to compare the operation of an application before and after the application has been substantially changed.
To do this, the testing system, before the changes are made, typically captures input device events, such as from a mouse or a keyboard, which occur as an operator uses the System Under Test (SUT). It also typically captures the output to a screen as a result of the input device events. This process is known as "recording".
The captured data is stored until it is desired to replay the events, such as after the changes have been made, during which the monitor output is captured and compared to that which was captured in the earlier recording operation.
The data is typically stored as a series of characters, pixels, etc. This representation is not user-friendly and does not provide any convenient method for modifying the contents. As a result, every time the user application is modified, the operator must recreate the test.
Testing systems can also include a method by which tests can be written. This is typically performed via a Test Script Language (TSL) in which the operator prepares a script containing the operations he desires the SUT to perform, without having to capture the input device and screen events first. This process is known as "programming".
The Evaluator, manufactured by Elverex Limited of Limerick, Ireland, is a testing system which contains such a test script language. The programmed script has to be compiled before it can be used to run the SUT. Also, the Evaluator provides a high level description of that which has occurred during a recording session. This description is in a language different from the programmable test script language.
CheckMate, manufactured by Pilot Research Associates of Vienna, Va., U.S.A., uses the C programming language as the recording language as well as the language in which scripts are programmed. Similar to the Evaluator, the script has to be compiled first.